


Vacation Blues

by a_small_town_duck



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Arguing, Flirting, Headcanon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Singing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_small_town_duck/pseuds/a_small_town_duck
Summary: Yuri, Flynn, and the rest of the group decide to go on vacation during a festival on Nam Cobanda Isle. However, things get rocky when Yuri, who is totally not jealous of Sodia, gets into an argument with Flynn before they leave. Yuri decides to get back at Flynn by singing about him during an open-mic night. And that goes about as well as expected.Just a small, non-serious, multiple part fic.





	1. The Open-Mic Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I haven't written for this fandom since before high school so this is an interesting way to dive back into this fandom.  
> This is based off a personal head-canon that Yuri can sing really well and that he isn't nervous on stage. Also that he looks fresh as hell in a crop top.  
> Enjoy this dumb little out of character fic.

  


The guild of Brave Vesperia and their friends certainly deserved a vacation, right? Right. And Nam Cobanda Isle was hosting a week-long festival which was certainly cheaper than Yumanju’s hot springs. So, this seemed like an excellent excursion. Everything was seemingly perfect. They had time off to all go. Even Flynn got out of commandant duties to go. Everything was going smoothly.

However, Yuri had been through enough battles to know that when things were going smoothly was when everything was going to fall to shit. So, he was on edge, waiting for a monster attack, or some asshole with too much money and power to attack them. Well, he was about as on edge as Yuri Lowell could be, which was just heightened senses to anything that might attack while remaining as cool and collected as ever.

When things did inevitably go wrong, he wasn’t expecting it to be caused by Flynn. They had gotten into an argument. Sodia had tried to convince Flynn to stay and she had cast doubts into his mind. She wasn’t the real problem, which Yuri knew, because the argument started from a snide comment Yuri made about her.

“She’s my lieutenant, Yuri!” Flynn had said. “You’re not one to get jealous.”

Jealous? Did Flynn think he was jealous of her? He was most certainly not jealous of her. Why would he be jealous? Flynn didn’t like her like that. Although, Yuri was unsure if Flynn even liked him back. They were not official in the slightest. Just the occasional romantic moment would pass them by and Flynn would give him _that_ look. And Yuri knew what _that_ look was. So, they were definitely a thing but not an official thing. And he was not jealous!

He had hoped to maybe make things official on this vacation. He’d finally have the free time to actually think of something nice to do for Flynn. Flynn was a romantic and he liked those traditional sweet things that traditional couples did with each other. And while Yuri wasn’t skilled at those things he’d at least try.

But now that was probably not going to happen because Yuri was most definitely not jealous of how much time Sodia got to spend around Flynn. And he was not jealous of how she could make him doubt doing fun stuff. And he was not jealous of how much respect for her Flynn had. And he certainly still wasn’t a little bitter about a certain scar she had left on Yuri. He was not jealous of her because his anger was not about her. He was not angry with her. He was angry with Flynn.

Of course, this petty internal monologue was completely hidden from the rest of the party. Yuri was not outwardly petty. Nor was he petty or not jealous all that often. Flynn just made him that way. But he couldn’t let anyone know this. So, he only sulked while he was alone.

Or while he thought he was alone. He had found himself leaning against the railing of the ship as Ba’ul carried them toward Nam Cobanda Isle. His argument with Flynn had only been a day ago but he was still steaming about it. Crushes were stupid. Feelings were stupid.

“I’m not jealous,” he muttered to himself.

“You can keep telling yourself that.”

Yuri jumped hearing the familiar voice of Judith. She appeared out of seemingly nowhere, leaning against the rain next to Yuri. Her lips were curled in a knowing smile and she winked slightly seeing that Yuri’s cheeks had gone a light pink in embarrassment.

“So…you fought with Flynn?” Judith continued, still looking up at Yuri.

“No.”

“You two are ignoring each other.”

“We aren’t.”

“Are you jealous of that lieutenant of his?”

“No!”

“You really should just tell him how you feel. That way you have nothing to be jealous over.”

“It isn’t that easy, Judy…”

“I know… I also have ways of making guys jealous back. If that’s what you’re in the mood for.”

“How?”

“Ancient Krityan woman secret.”

“You’re making that up. But…” Yuri was cut off seeing Flynn walk up to the deck and look at him coldly. “Y’know…I might take you up on that offer later, Judy…”

She winked again before walking off, leaving Yuri alone with Flynn. Yuri turned his face back to the horizons speeding past them as Ba’ul flew swiftly toward their destination. Flynn walked over to Yuri and stood next to him. They were quiet for a long moment before Flynn cleared his throat.

“So, are you ready to apologize?” Flynn asked in that stupid no-nonsense voice.

“Yeah. I’m so ready to apologize. Sorry you are too much of an ass to realize I did nothing wrong!”

“You insulted my lieutenant!”

“We insult each other all the time! She insults me, I insult her. It’s a mutual relationship!”

“Yuri, you are being childish!”

“You’ve got a stick up your ass!”

“Oh, that’s it—”

Flynn growled slightly at Yuri and Yuri squared his shoulders. The two of them often ended up wrestling each other to end arguments. They never actually tried to hurt each other. They would usually only try to pin the other. But before they could try anything, Judith called down to let them know that they were going to be landing soon.

They backed down and went back to coldly ignoring each other. Yuri was beginning to think Judith’s offer was awfully tempting. He stalked off once Ba’ul safely landed them next to the entrance of the inn they would be staying at. The party was quick to check into the inn to relax for a bit and claim their room.

Of course, when Yuri got to the guys’ room, he was stuck with a bed next to Flynn’s. Naturally, his lips curled into a slight sneer and he flopped onto the mattress. He shouldn’t be starting off his vacation irritated. And he was glad that Flynn decided to go. Okay…maybe he was being petty. Maybe he should swallow his pride.

And then Flynn shot him a glare from the other bed. Nope. No pride was getting swallowed today. He was going to win this little feud.

Yuri did not have long to sulk. The group wanted to go over their schedule for the next week. Not that they ever truly did everything by schedule. They just wanted to figure out what they wanted to do. So, Yuri followed everyone to the lobby of the inn where they gathered around a brochure of the festival’s events. Yuri hung back and watched everyone decide. He was fine with whatever they decided.

“Oh! The theater we acted in that one time is hosting an open mic night tonight. We should probably check that out!” Estelle exclaimed.

“Anyone is welcome to perform. Is anyone in this group a good singer?” Judith hummed slightly.

“Not me!” Karol squeaked.

“Well I am a lovely singer as you all probably know—” Raven started before he was cut off.

“Yuri can sing,” Flynn said shortly.

“Really? Oh! Yuri, you should perform!” Estelle giggled, looking absolutely delighted by this knowledge.

Really, Flynn? This was how he was going to play?

“I will only sing if you get me drunk enough. And it takes a lot to get me drunk,” Yuri snapped.

He knew Flynn was trying to embarrass Yuri as payback to knock him down a peg. Flynn had never actually heard Yuri sing past childhood. Little did he know that puberty and that deep baritone voice of Yuri’s produced a rather delightful singing voice when Yuri actually practiced. He was out of practice, as he rarely sang on their journey. But back in his room in Zaphias, while doing menial chores, he caught himself singing old songs he’d heard from travelling bards that stopped in the tavern.

The group split up and Yuri decided to go find somewhere private so he could see if his voice still sounded decent. This whole plan to embarrass Flynn was dependent on his ability to sing decently. If he couldn’t actually sing, then Flynn would win this little argument by embarrassing Yuri. Luckily, he found a secluded area, with Repede standing guard so that nobody could hear him.

After a moment, Yuri let a song fall from his lips. It was quiet and rough at first but after a minute, Yuri gained more confidence and started singing clearer and louder. His emotions fueled the song and he nearly lost himself in the song. He was so angry at Flynn that the lyrics burst from his lips a little more forcefully than he would have liked. It could cause unwanted attention.

“You really can sing…” Judith said from seemingly nowhere.

“Judy—!” Yuri gasped hearing her voice. “Repede, you were supposed to warn me.”

“He did. You were a little too into your song.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize.”

“I was apologizing to Repede.”

“Well…in any case, you’re trying to make Flynn jealous.”

“More like making him feel stupid for trying to embarrass me.”

“Right. Well you aren’t going to make him jealous looking like that.”

“What’s wrong with the way I look?”

“You look like that all the time. You have to…up the ante…”

“How?”

“That’s why you have me and the rest of the girls.”

“Wait the rest of the girls?”

“Yup! Come on, Yuri!”

Judith grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled him along to meet with Estelle and Rita. Patty would have joined them but she went off to do her own treasure hunting the second she got off of Ba’ul. The pair looked up at Yuri when Judith dragged him over.

“Yuri needs to make someone jealous so he needs a new outfit,” she said bluntly.

“Why do I care?” Rita grumbled at the same time Estelle’s eyes lit up.

“Oh! Does this mean we get to go on a shopping trip? I’ve never shopped with my friends before!” Estelle smiled warmly.

“Well…well I mean it can’t be too bad. Just who are we trying to make jealous?”

“Oh, I think that should be obvious, Rita. But it doesn’t matter. We need to make Yuri gorgeous. Let’s go.”

Yuri was herded by the girls to the large marketplace that appeared to be newly set up for the festival. He was dragged to multiple different stores. Estelle tried to get Yuri in some vastly overpriced suits, the price tags making Yuri want to gag. Rita did not take the ordeal so seriously and tried to get Yuri in a dress. And while he put it on for shits and giggles as well as to tease Rita, it would not get the job done. Eventually, after what felt like hours, Yuri found the perfect outfit.

Judith found most of the outfit: some tighter leather pants paired with a simple black crop top. Rita did contribute the fishnet gloves and Estelle found some nice jewelry. Yuri complained that it was too much money but thanks to the amount of chips they managed to earn the last time they had visited the isle; they were able to save money.

Yuri was then dragged back to the inn and into the girl’s room. He walked to the bathroom that was off of the room to change into the new outfit they bought. It certainly would fluster Flynn all by itself. He never really thought of himself as attractive. Sure, he was one of the prettier guys in the lower quarter but that was it. It was never like this. It was never so revealing. So at the forefront. He kind of liked how he looked, though. Outfits like these were never offered to him in the lower quarter.

When he left the bathroom, a pair of shoes were shoved into his hands. Upon looking at them, he could see they were heeled boots.

“Heels? Do you want to make an ass out of me?” Yuri frowned slightly.

“Oh, you’re a nimble swordsman, you can walk in these.” Judith chuckled.

“If I fall it’s your fault. Where did you even get these?”

“Patty found them on her treasure hunt.”

“…That’s reassuring.”

Yuri slipped the shoes on and tried to walk a bit. He tripped slightly but got the hang of the new height after a bit. They were uncomfortable though and he wasn’t sure he liked them. The new outfit was more him. Simple, black, yet very flattering. And while the heels did look good, he just simply didn’t like them. He kicked them off, opting to just walk barefoot.

“Don’t like them?” Judith hummed.

“Nah. Don’t feel like me. I’m just trying to be mildly petty.”

“Well…are you opposed to a bit of makeup?”

“Huh…I mean…I’ve never tried it…wait no. I was dared to one time. But it didn’t look good.”

“What about eyeliner? Is that alright?”

“Just don’t poke my eyes out.”

“Yuri! Can I do your hair?” Estelle asked.

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing! I just…okay, I’ve always wanted to play with your hair. But I promise, I’m only gonna put it up in a ponytail!”

“Sure, sure…why not.”

The next hour was spent with Judith carefully and meticulously lining Yuri’s eyes and Estelle diligently brushing out Yuri’s hair. It was sort of nice being made up. Although he hated not being in control. And he wasn’t sure how much he trusted Judith near his eyes. But he steeled himself and let them work without too much movement. Occasionally, Rita would make snide comments which Yuri would return.

“So…Yuri…who’s this person you’re trying to make jealous?” Rita asked eventually.

“I’m not making him jealous. This is payback.”

“Oh. So, Flynn.”

“Rita! You can’t just out people like that!” Estelle chided, causing her to stop what she was doing momentarily.

“I must be pretty obvious then. It’s not like that. He and I argued before we came here. And he’s trying to make a fool out of me. He thinks I can’t sing. So, all of this is just to prove that I can sing.”

“So why the outfit then? You could have refused.” Rita smirked slightly.

“…Can’t I look hot once in a while?”

“You’re so jealous…”

When Judith and Estelle finished, Yuri looked at himself in the mirror. Judith took some liberties with his eyes, making them look sharp and almost like a wolf’s. He didn’t mind even with how over the top it seemed. Estelle had also given him a braided ponytail. It was simple and Yuri felt weird with his neck exposed but he didn’t want to undo all the hard work Estelle put into his hair. He looked very different.

Soon it was time to head over to the bar where the open-mic night was being held. Luckily, the others had already left so there was no risk of Flynn seeing Yuri. Not that he was nervous. Yuri never really got nervous and while he had never sung in front of other people all that much, he figured that this would be easy once he got more comfortable.

“What songs are you going to sing, Yuri?” Estelle asked, practically beaming.

“I have one. It’s an angry kind of song but it’s…different? I don’t know. The bard who sang it made it sound really good. If they let me sing more then maybe I’ll sing this horrid pop monstrosity that gets stuck in my head occaisionally.”

Yuri departed from the group and went to go register with the bar owner to sing. He gave him the name of the song and he lie in wait backstage. Peering from his perch behind the curtain, he spotted his friends in the crowd. Perfect, Flynn was sitting kind of close to the stage. His plan would definitely work.

There weren’t many volunteers to sing so Yuri’s turn came around quicker than he thought. But he didn’t care. He was fueled by his anger and betrayal and…dare he say desire? He made quite an entrance from behind the curtain, jumping into the song immediately. The crowd whooped seeing his dramatic outfit and, once he got more comfortable, his dramatic actions. He practically paraded around the stage, belting his song where it needed, hitting notes higher than he was used to. The emotions he felt made the entire bar disappear and it was just him and his song. Him and his frustrations.

He strolled over to Flynn for the final verse and stared him dead in the eyes. He relished in the stunned look on Flynn’s face. It was clear he wasn’t actually expecting Yuri to sing, and actually have it be as big of a production as it was. Yuri sank to his knees for the final note which he dragged out as long as he could, and never broke eye-contact. The song ended and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Yuri was panting breathlessly. He was fired up and he could feel the adrenaline pounding through his body at how thrilled he was that the song went well. He handed off the microphone before hopping off the stage and joining his party. Most of them also looked stunned but also thrilled. Seeing Yuri so out of his comfort zone was fun to watch. They congratulated him on his performance.

Except Flynn. He just stayed quiet until he could get a chance to speak with Yuri. He did not look all that happy with Yuri but Yuri didn’t care. He’d achieved what he wanted to do.

“Come talk to me outside,” he said to Yuri before standing and going to quit the bar.

Yuri followed him, the high he’d gotten from performing starting to wear off. Great. Flynn was going to kill the mood with another lecture. But Yuri said nothing until they entered the cool moonlight outside the bar. The cool breeze felt quite nice on Yuri’s now very sweaty skin.

“…Was angry singing a song about me really necessary,” Flynn finally said after a few moments of silence.

“That song wasn’t about you. A bard sang it and I memorized the lyrics.”

“It’s an angry breakup song!”

“It’s just a song I like! It has nothing to do with you! You’re the one who said I could sing.”

“I was teasing you! I didn’t think you’d go and do this! It’s…It’s childish!”

“All I did was sing a song!”

“To get a rise out of me! Ugh! You are unbelievable.”

“You’re unbelievable!”

Flynn stalked back into the bar, leaving Yuri outside and furious. He stormed after him but before he could get to Flynn, he was swept up by the bar owner who was requesting that Yuri sing another song. Oh. He would give them a song. He told the piano player what to play.

Instead of the angry and dramatic song from earlier, Yuri sang a ballad. A sad and angry ballad that put Yuri’s vocal cords to the test. But he belted the song anyway. He tried his best to avoid eye-contact with Flynn. However, he could not help himself. He managed to find Flynn in the crowd again. But the knight was leaving, never even glancing at Yuri.

Yuri finished the song with another drawn out high note just as Flynn exited the bar. Instead of satisfaction of a successful song, Yuri felt empty. He felt awful. The pettiness of his actions was wearing away and Flynn’s disinterest hurt. He obviously did not show his emotions until the last encore.

His last song was a love song. One he had heard when he and Flynn were teens. He had dismissed it outwardly but he secretly always enjoyed the song. It was a sad yet hopeful love song. It was softer than anything Yuri was used to singing but he sang it as gently as he could. As he finished and heard the applause, he could only think about how he wanted Flynn to hear this song.

Little did he know that Flynn had heard the whole song.


	2. After the Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing this. Here you go, I guess.

Yuri left the bar after people kept bugging him to sing more. He suddenly felt very self-conscious and he couldn’t stand being on that stage anymore. Dammit, why did he have to go and do this, he thought as he once again stepped into the cool moonlight. The coolness felt nice against his hot and sweaty skin. But he didn’t notice. He was more focused on heading back to the inn and getting out of this outfit and makeup.

He liked how he looked before and he still enjoyed how he looked. But he was tired and just wanted to wear his old clothes. Or something more comfortable. Something that didn’t remind him of Flynn. Something that didn’t make him more pissed off and upset.

That Flynn really knew how to push his buttons. First, a useless argument and then a petty music performance. He had done those things because Flynn had gotten a rise out of him. He really was being childish. But his pride wouldn’t let him admit that.

Oh well, he thought as he trudged his way up the stairs of the inn to their room. He would get over Flynn. Yuri was surprisingly good at getting over things, especially trite issues such as this one. So, after a while of hurting over Flynn, he would be fine once more. That’s how things usually went with Yuri’s romantic endeavors. And his irritation with Flynn would be even more short-lived.

But right now? He felt low. He flopped onto his bed before sighing softly. Yuri lay there for a moment before sitting back up and releasing his hair from the hair tie. His hair fell against his back with a light thud, inky blackness spilling over his shoulders. It normally was a tangled mess but tonight it was silky and smooth from Estelle’s careful brushing. Another sigh escaped his lips. He looked nice for nothing.

Yuri eventually stood up and walked to the bathroom. One of the showers was running but Yuri paid no mind. The bathroom was big enough that the two of them could occupy the same space and not even see each other. He peeled off the tight clothing before wrapping himself in one of the thin bath robes provided to them by the inn. Naturally, he grabbed the dark purple one. He looked better in dark clothes. He then positioned himself in front of one of the mirrors and started to rub his eyes with a towel.

Judith’s eyeliner proved to be harder to remove than he thought and it ended up streaking down his cheeks. Dammit. How the hell was he going to get this off? He rubbed his face harder until it appeared red and raw. Most of the eyeliner had come off but there was still a messy black outline around his eyes. It wouldn’t budge so he just left it and splashed his face.

He gazed at himself in the mirror now and found that he looked like a mess. Red splotches and messy eyeliner made it appear like he had been crying. He hadn’t but he did feel incredibly miserable. His stomach was tight and his face was scrunched up tightly in a half grimace. Emotions did not show easily on Yuri’s face.

The shower that was running suddenly cut off. Yuri half looked up to see who was getting out before returning to clean his face more. He didn’t need to clean his face this aggressively but he found the monotony of the action relaxing. It also gave him an opportunity to hide his face from the man who left the showers.

Flynn’s movements were hesitant from what Yuri could hear. His feet shuffled and scuffed against the floor before the noises stopped next to Yuri. He chanced a glance up at the man and saw him gently washing his face in the sink next to his own. A flood of emotions flooded Yuri’s stomach and he quickly turned to go to the showers.

Nope. No. He was not going to have this awkward conversation with Flynn. Nope. Not happening. He stripped off the bathrobe quickly before getting in the shower. The hot water spilled over his body and the sound of the water pouring over him drowned out any sounds Flynn may make. He was overreacting but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to deal with his problems right now.

When he got out of the shower, he was grateful to see that Flynn had left the bathroom. Yuri grabbed his bathrobe and tied it back around his body before going back to the bedroom. Flynn wasn’t anywhere to be seen so Yuri changed into the sweatpants and tank top combo he’d worn at the hot springs. It was comfortable enough, and less revealing than his other outfit, and he only needed it to sleep. He didn’t care that he looked like a mess.

But he was still warm. Uncomfortably so, despite the coolness of the night air spilling in from the bedroom window. And something was shaking the damn bed. Must have been Repede scratching his ears or something because he heard quiet whimpers as well. He closed his eyes, trying to just fall asleep and forget about that night.

And then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, ready to defend himself. He grabbed ahold of the hand and looked up at the intruder…who was just Flynn. Concern coated his features as he stared down at Yuri and Yuri felt rather small under his gaze. He let go of Flynn and turned away from him.

“What,” Yuri croaked. Why was his voice so hoarse?

But Flynn didn’t answer him. His hand gently pulled on Yuri’s shoulder, coaxing him into a sitting position. The bed dipped as Flynn sat next to him. Yuri kept his head down and his eyes shut, not even wanting to look at Flynn. His stomach felt tight and Yuri tried to curl in on himself to completely close himself off from Flynn.

A hand curled under his chin and gently tilted his face up, causing him to involuntarily open his eyes. Why was his vision so blurry? Yuri reached up to rub his eyes and was surprised to find that his hands were damp and covered in eyeliner. Was…Was he crying?

He could suddenly feel that his body was shaking. He could hear that those whimpers he thought were Repede’s were his own. Dammit. He was so caught up in his feelings that he didn’t realize he’d been crying the whole time. Talk about being emotionally constipated.

Something cold bumped against his lips and he looked down to see that Flynn was holding a glass of water for him to drink. He accepted the glass from Flynn and gulped the cool liquid quickly. It was awfully hard for him to cry and drink at the same time so he managed to calm himself down quickly once he finished drinking.

Flynn took the glass from Yuri and set it down on the night table before returning to his seat next to Yuri. Yuri rubbed the rest of the tears off of his face before turning away from Flynn again. Great. Now he was more embarrassed and more conflicted than before.

“I um…I think we need to talk…” Flynn finally spoke.

“Do we?”

“Considering you sang three songs about me and I came back here only to find you in tears?”

“Okay. Okay. We can talk.”

And then they sat in an awkward silence. Neither of them really knew what to say and they spent a few minutes facing away from each other, until something nudged Yuri insistently. Repede had snuck into the room and pushed against Yuri’s back.

“Hey! Repede, why are you pushing me?”

“Arf!”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll talk to him.”

A growl escaped Repede’s mouth and Yuri let out a sigh.

“Okay. You don’t have to tell me…Flynn, I’m…I’m sorry for insulting Miss Stick-Up-Her-Ass.”

“Yuri.” Flynn chided, looking at him with that face.

“I’m sorry for that one too. She gets on my nerves and—ouch! Repede!”

Repede had bit Yuri’s hand and growled angrily.

“I think Repede wants you to tell the truth.”

“What? Oh, fine. Ugh…I was…I insulted her because…because I’m…jealous.”

“What?”

“Oh, please don’t make me repeat it!”

“But Yuri, I didn’t hear it. Say it again.” Flynn looked at him with shit-eating smirk.

“I’m jealous! Okay? Is that loud enough for you? Do you want me to repeat it so the whole damn island can hear that I like you?”

“I like you too.”

Yuri rolled his eyes hearing that before he felt lips brush against his. He leaned into the gentle touch, letting himself melt against Flynn. This man really knew how to turn him into putty. Yuri didn’t particularly mind, despite the fact that Flynn had apparently won their little feud.

They broke apart before Yuri flopped back on the bed, staring up at Flynn. He crossed his arms behind his head to make a pillow and the easy grin he usually wore when he was being a little shit returned to his face.

“So…did my performance work?”

“What?”

“Did I make you jealous back? Did my voice seduce you?”

“Yuri…can’t we have a nice moment without you being…you?”

“Hey. You said you liked me.”

“Ugh. You’re incorrigible. But if you must have an answer…your performance was…kind of hot.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah. That outfit was far too tight…and you do have a nice voice…Your last song was my favorite though. I haven’t heard that song since we were younger.”

“You heard that? I thought you left…”

“No…I wanted to hear you sing so I stayed outside. Why, did that upset you?”

“No. Not at all. Okay…well…maybe a little…”

“I’m sorry…I guess I was an ass to you too…”

Yuri grinned again before grabbing Flynn’s hand and pulled him down to lay next to him. Flynn landed with a loud gasp and he wore a stern face until Yuri wrapped his arms around Flynn’s waist. He felt Flynn’s body exhale and relax before he curled back around Yuri. They lay together for a while, just happy to hold onto each other.

“Can you sing that song again?” Flynn asked quietly.

And Yuri obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote this for Edwin.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I was using for inspiration:  
> 1st song: I'm Just Your Problem from Adventure Time  
> 2nd song: Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye and I Don't Wanna be in Love by Good Charlotte  
> 3rd song: You Don't Need to Love Me from If/Then


End file.
